A Date?
by amber31592
Summary: -ONESHOT- After a big fight in the common room to groups are split into pairs ending the most shocking development that will leave everyone wondering are they or aren't they. Just a one-shot for now will continue if it gets enough feedback. Rated T just in case. R&R


Harry Potter sat at the small table in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, doing homework. Ron and Hermione were arguing, again. They were supposed to leave for Hogsmeade after they finished their homework. But, it was taking forever, and instead of convincing Hermione to finish it after Hogsmeade, Ron had decided to tell her it would be better if she just did it all for them. So here Harry sat in the middle of an argument instead walking through Hogsmeade.

"I'm not going to do all your work for you" yelled Hermione heatedly

"Come on Hermione, you would finish all of it much quicker than we could" pleaded Ron

"No, you should have started it ages ago. I'm already helping you, if you'd stop dragging your feet we can finish quicker" she replied

"It would help a lot more if you would just give us the answers" said Ron

"Just stop it Ron, I'm not giving you the answers, so just do the work so we can go, the sooner you start the sooner we can go" she said

"Some friend you are" he replied

"Excuse me, now I'm a bad friend because I won't do your homework for you" she said

"Oh don't act all offended, your barely even helping, this is just another excuse to prove you're better than us, don't you think Harry?" said Ron, looking to him, he looked to his friend with wide eyes for pulling him into this and decided that he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Well, maybe I should leave, and just go to Hogsmeade than, seeing as I'm just barely helping" she said, sanding angrily and gathering her things together. Harry sighed deeply knowing he would never get his homework done without Hermione here to keep them from getting distracted or blowing it off longer than they already had. He realized he probably shouldn't have kept his mouth shut, but instead tried to keep Ron from sticking his foot in his own.

"You're going to go to Hogsmeade alone" he scoffed

"Who said I was going alone" she replied coolly

"Who else would you go with besides me and Harry" he said rudely

"I have other friends" she yelled indignantly

"Yea right, like who. No one hangs out with you beside us" he said standing himself to face her "no one else can stand to put up with you, like we could"

"Ron!" Harry screamed at his friend, Ron looked slightly ashamed but unwilling to take it back, Hermione looked so angry he feared Ron's skin might sear off just from the look in her eyes. It was than Harry realized they weren't going to Hogsmeade today. He had resigned himself to this when another commotion reached his ears, at first he thought they had stated screaming at each other again when he realized it came from behind him. Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins were making their way down the boy's staircase arguing. This shocked Harry not just that you never saw the twins fight but at the eerily similar conversation.

"Well what did you expect, that you could just do as you liked. And leave little old me here to deal with everything. I don't need you to go to Hogsmeade" yelled Fred

"As if I would need you, I have other fiends I could go with" Lee yelled back

"Like who" scoffed George. By now they were standing by the trio in the middle of the common room, everyone staring at the two groups having a row. Harry just knew he would somehow be pulled into the middle of this one to.

Lee looked around the room for a moment apprehensively at George's statement everyone seemed to distance themselves from the two trio's not wanting to be pulled into a fight.

"Like…Like Ron" we're good mates. Aren't we" he said putting and arm round his shoulders, daring him to disagree. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable while Harry felt smug, see how he likes being put in the middle of a fight.

"What! He's my brother, why would he want to hang out with you?" said George

"Oh what Georgie can't find anyone but family who would put up with you" sneered Fred

"No. I have Harry" he replied, quickly grabbing him by the back of the shirt to throw his arm around his shoulder mirroring Lee and Ron, Harry sighed deeply not feeling in the least bit smug now, well at least it looked like he might get to Hogsmeade after all.

"Harry looks like you just killed him" laughed Fred, Hermione giggled softly next to Fred at Harry and Ron's new situation, she bit her lip to keep from smiling as they both glared at her.

"No he doesn't, Harry's glad to be going to Hogsmeade with me. Ron's the one who looks like he wants to escape" said George

"Please, Ron's happy. No ecstatic that I swooped in and saved him from your sorry lot" said Lee smugly

"That makes him sound a bit like a Victorian princess" said Hermione raising an eyebrow, causing Ron to blush deeply and try to pull away.

"yea Lee, you going to Hogsmeade, or trying to sweep my brother off his feet" laughed Fred, Hermione looked at him slightly disappointed at such a lame joke, he grimaced slightly put kept the smile firmly in place, as Lee flushed red and took a small step away from Ron

"Well at least I have someone to go to Hogsmeade with, in case you didn't notice you're still all by your lonesome" yelled Lee

"I am not" yelled Fred, after a moment's pause and a sweep of the room, he grabbed Hermione around the waist pulling her to his side "I have Hermione" three of the boys laughed at his declaration sending anger through Hermione's veins as she glared them all into silence. Harry remained silent, knowing better than raise Hermione's ire when she was already in a mood.

"Granger, you're going to go with Granger" laughed George" going to spend the day in the bookstore than" Harry tried, he really did, to get George to shut up, but by then Hermione had stomped her foot down on George's causing him to rear back and hop in place in pain, he didn't notice the book flying at his face sending him over the table to be sprawled out on the floor. Harry and Ron grimaced, poor guy never even saw it coming. Everyone else turned shocked eyes to Hermione. She looked down to George with her arms crossed and a look Harry and Ron recognized as, you got what you deserved.

"let's go or we'll never get to Hogsmeade" said Hermione, for a moment Harry thought she was talking to him and Ron, they both started to step forward in relief, until a hand on their shoulders stopped them, and Hermione took Fred's hand leading him out the portrait hole. Fred looked back, his face still laughing at his brother carefully pulling himself from the ground wincing slightly.

**FH**

Hermione and Fred were making their way to the front gates, both still angry about what happened in the common room. When Fred stopped them by putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. She looked to him confused, waiting for him to speak.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back there, and you don't have to come with me if you don't want" said Fred

"Did you not want to go?" she asked

"No, I'm just saying I'm not going to drag you along, if you'd rather be with Ron and Harry" he said

"The last place I want to be is with Harry and Ron right now" she said honestly

"What happened" he asked, he hadn't noticed the trio being cross with each other, but he had been preoccupied with his own fight.

"Ron had the nerve to say I should just do their homework for them so they could go to Hogsmeade" she said , she sent a glare Fred's way when he burst out laughing, he quickly put his hands up to placate her, lest he end up like George.

"I'm not laughing at you, really I'm not. It's just we were kind of having the same fight. We were supposed to finish perfecting this product we have, now that we finally figured out how to make it work right, and George wanted to leave me to do all the work while they went to Hogsmeade, and you saw the second bit" he said, she chuckled softly

"Guess we're in the same boat than" she said

"Guess so" he said sighing deeply looking back towards the castle wondering if he should go back and talk to George

"none of that now, we have to show them we don't need them to have fun , come on now Fred where's your dignity" she asked, he looked at her confused "don't look at me like that, you were thinking about crawling back to them"

"Alright then Granger, shall we show you how to have some fun" asked Fred holding his arm out to her

"We shall" she said taking his arm "And it looks like I will have to show you how to hold a grudge"

They both set off towards Hogsmeade, Fred wasn't sure how this day would go, but he was sure it would be interesting. He hoped he could persuade her into going to Zonko's.

**GH**

Harry was walking the streets of Hogsmeade with George leaning heavily on his shoulder, limping slightly. After Hermione had left with Fred, he and the others had split into their separate groups, he bid goodbye to Ron as they were both dragged away in different directions.

"I can't believe she hit me" said George indignantly, rubbing sore spots on his back that would probably be bruised in the morning.

"You have to know when to shut up when you're arguing with Hermione, or things turn ugly quickly" replied Harry

"Your joking, I've never seen her hit you or Ron" said George

"Because we know when to shut up" said Harry looking at him pointedly "Ron learned the hard way, mind you, why do you think he walks away from a fight, right when it's at its worst"

"I always thought he saw having a fit" he replied

"Nope, just knew if he went on any further he would be thumped" said Harry, laughing slightly

"Never would have thought she had it in her" said George

"Then you obviously don't know Hermione very well, she is the last to lose her temper, but when she does you better duck and run for cover" said Harry, looking at the gobsmacked look on George's face "we ever tell you about the time she decked Malfoy"

"What, no, no one ever told me. She decked him really. When?" George asked shocked

"Third year, he was being a jerk talking about Hagrid, and she just lost it, she had been really stressed that year, much more likely to lose her temper. She pulled her wand on him, Ron and I had to pull her away, but then he opened his big mouth again anyway, so she turned around and decked him, poor bloke nearly fell down the hill" Harry laughed, George joined him after he got over the shock of who they were talking about

"Wow" said George, he couldn't even imagine such a thing, never would have believed it, if he wasn't hearing it from Harry.

"Yea, best moment ever" said Harry looking into the distance as if he was seeing it again "you want to go to the Quiditch shop"

"Oh, um...sure yea. Sounds great" said George less than enthusiastically, looking longingly toward Zonko's joke shop

**LR**

Lee walked mindlessly through Honeydukes beside Ron as he went through every aisle grabbing handfuls of this and that stuffing himself on every free sample they passed, he liked candy just as much as they next guy but this was just ridiculous. He sighed deeply, wishing he was over in Zonko's. He and the twins would spend hours there, before they all went to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, or hang out at the falls up the hill from the Shrieking Shack. He had tried to take Ron up there, where a bunch of seventh years were bound to be, but he kept slipping on the ice, then he nearly busted his head open tripping over snow.

"Can we go somewhere else, I think you have all the candy you can carry" said Lee getting annoyed

"Oh. Sure, I guess your right. Want to go to the Quiditch shop" he asked, he groaned in his head. Sure he liked Quiditch, but he didn't fancy walking through a shop just to stare at player's equipment

"Not really. How about Zonko's?" he asked hopefully

"Nah. It's kind of boring in there" he replied, Lee could barely hide his shock and disgust. How this, this thing could be related to Fred and George.

"I guess we could just walk around for a bit" said Lee, resigned that he probably wouldn't be going to Zonko's today. He regretted now more than ever this stupid expedition.

"Alright, but if we pass the Quiditch shop we have to go in" said Ron leading the way towards the counter, a depressed Lee following behind slowly.

**GHLR**

George was board out of his mind walking beside Harry on the streets of Hogsmeade. He spent half the day watching Harry moon over Quiditch supplies. He practically had to drag him out of there, only for him to still be going on and on about Quiditch this and Quiditch that, he contemplated jumping in front of a carriage or just ditching the crazy sap. When he saw Lee and Ron up ahead, Lee looked as crazy as he felt, Harry spotted them to because he released a sigh of relief and started hurrying in that direction, as if George was the one he needed to get away from.

"Ron" he called causing the other to stop, Lee looked just as relieved to get away as Harry did.

"Hey, what are you guys doing" asked Ron, George was getting the sneaking suspicion that this was planned.

"We were just about to head to the Three Broomsticks" said Harry

"So were we, hey maybe we can all go" said Ron, looking to Lee and then George.

"Actually I'm not so hungry anymore" said Lee, causing Harry to heave an irritated sigh

"But you just said you were starving" said Ron confused, ever the oblivious one

"That was just to get out of that Quiditch store" said Lee irritated, George couldn't help but send Lee an understanding look

"Oh you were at the Quiditch shop did you see the..." began Harry excitedly

"Actually Three Broomsticks sounds amazing right now wouldn't you say Lee" asked George, looking at his friend pleadingly

"yea, I'm starving lets go" he said, not soon enough it seemed as Ron and Harry both went on a rant about the newest Quiditch supplies and moves.

"Hey George, hey Lee" said Angelina Johnson, stopping in front of the four boys

"Hey Angelina, what's up" asked George, sharing a confused look with Lee as to why she looked so cross with them.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Fred and Hermione were dating" she asked in exasperation

"Dating" all four boys repeated confused

"They're not dating" said Ron

"Come on now you can tell me I just saw them up at the falls" she said looking imploringly at each boy

"They are just hanging out Angelina, doesn't mean their dating" said Harry

"They looked pretty chummy to me, with their arms around each other, laughing, and talking quietly to each other" she said, putting a hand to her hip giving them a look in challenge

"What, that's. That's crazy is what that is. They're not on a date no way" said George, looking to the other three for support, the all looked equally as confused, Lee gesturing maybe she was crazy and George nodding in agreement. Angelina turned and gestured behind them as the two in question came into view. Fred did indeed have his arm linked through Hermione's, as their heads bent together laughing. Fred pointed up ahead at Zonko's and Hermione nodded her said saying something that made him laugh and nod along as she pointed behind him, as they headed off towards Zonko's.

"Sure looks like a date to me" she said smugly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Leaving the four boys staring in shock after the couple.

"They're not dating are they" asked Lee

"No. absolutely not. Hermione would have told us if they were wouldn't she" asked Ron, they all looked to each other and back towards where the couple just was and back again confused.

"Hermione just went to Zonko's" said George in shock, Lee looked to him sharing his shocked look

"So she's been there before it's not a big deal" said Harry doubtfully, they stood there for a while thinking deeply about this new development before making their way towards the Three Broomsticks.

**Later that night**

**Back at Hogwarts**

George was lying on his bed staring at his canopy ceiling, still waiting for Fred to return to their dorm. Hogsmeade had ended hours ago and still there was no sign of him, Lee sat on his own bed waiting for the same thing. Last they checked Hermione hadn't returned yet either. George's mind was reeling, had Fred really gone on a date with Granger or were they all jumping to conclusions. They looked like they were having a great time, when he saw them earlier. But that didn't mean they were on a date, just because he and Lee had a horrible time doesn't mean that Fred did to.

"They're not dating are they" asked Lee from across the room

"No. he would have told me if they were dating. They just hung out today because of the fight nothing else" said George sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"But you saw them, they were all over each other" said Lee

"Your exaggerating, they were only walking together, I swear you see a guy and a girl together and everyone automatically thinks their together." Said George

"George, come on they..." Lee cut off quickly as the door to the dorm opened and Fred stepped inside. Both of them took a moment to take in his face. George had to admit he looked mighty pleased with himself for someone who spent the day as friends with his little brother's best friend. He was smiling widely, humming under his breath as he practically skipped to his bed, Lee and George shared a look.

"Where have you been" asked George, Fred's head snapped up as if he had just noticed their presence.

"Hogsmeade" he replied in a Duh tone of voice

"Don't be daft, you know what I mean, Hogsmeade ended hours ago" said George

"Sorry must of lost track of time" said Fred that pleased smile crossing his face again

"Had a good time with granger then" asked Lee, gauging his reaction

"Oh sorry are we speaking now" he asked, referring to the fight that started all this in the first place

"Come on Fred, don't be mad. We were all stupid today, and Lee and I had a pretty miserable day" said George, he knew he would first have to make up to get the details of what was going on.

"Yea we all acted like gits to each other and paid the price, let's just forget about it" said Lee

"I wouldn't say I paid the price, so we're all good" said Fred

"Yea we're good" repeated George, thinking of a way to broach the subject

"So I repeat had a good time with granger today" asked Lee solving George's dilemma

"Yea, a great time actually, I took her to the falls, and we walked around the shops for a while, even got her to do the Zonko's obstacle course with me" said Fred, George and Lee's mouths both dropped in shock

"I tried to take your brother up to the falls but he fell and nearly cracked his skull" said Lee

"You know people thought you were on a date with granger right" asked George

"So" said Fred looking at his brother imploringly

"So... all you have to say is so." Said Lee irritated

"I think I'm going to go to bed" said Fred, George knew he was torturing them and so he tried again.

"Come on Fred you have to give us something here, I'm your Twin." He said, pulling out the twin card was always a risk you either got exactly what you wanted or the other decided to torture you further.

"Yea, and I'm your best friend, give us something mate, we won't ask another question all night promise" said Lee getting desperate for answers

"All night" Fred asked looking at them imploringly, George and Lee perked up and nodded feverishly "Pranksters Honor"

That was another risk if you gave your honor you couldn't go back on it. Which essentially meant, that if he and Lee repeated the phrase they would have to deal with whatever Fred said and ask no question, make no comments, and pretty much say nothing on the subject till morning. He looked to Lee and they made a silent agreement to take their chances.

"Pranksters Honor" they repeated together

"She's a bloody good kisser" said Fred flipping his hangings closed and disappearing from sight. George groaned deeply and he could hear Lee do the same, both their minds reeling as to what this could mean. He looked to Lee again having a silent conversation and coming to the same conclusion. Tonight Fred had won, but tomorrow all bets were off


End file.
